Fool's Gold II
by Vali West
Summary: When Fili falls ill with a common sickness of Lake-town, Bard takes the opportunity to show Kili the proper ways of lovemaking. However, when Kili shouts out a name that isn't quite his to call him, Bard becomes confused, Kili is mortified, and Fili wants to help make it better again.
1. Chapter 1

"Bard," Kili gasped out, hands clutching onto the his shoulders tightly, nails clenching into his tunic. "Bard, you gotta help Fili!"

Bard's eyes flipped open in an instant, widening as he took in the sight of Kili's panic-stricken face. His hair was tangled from his previous sleep, but his lip was held between his teeth in a way that portrayed to Bard his worry.

"What is it?" Bard asked urgently, feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest as he sat upright and pulled himself to his feet. The grog of exhaustion fogged his mind, and he blinked away his sleepiness as Kili began to anxiously tug him into the room he and Fili shared by his hand.

"You- you gotta help him!" Kili begged desperately of him. "He says he's not feeling good, s-says his head hurts and his tummy feels all strange!"

Bard released a soft breath of relief. His brother was ill, not dreadfully wounded as his worst fears had suspected. However, worry still reeled within him – anyone that was unsuited to the ever-cold temperatures of Lake-town were in true danger of falling sick.

"Calm yourself now, Kili." Bard squeezed his hand briefly. "I'm sure it's just a bought of chills."

But when Bard entered their shared room, he realized that this was not, in fact, a mere cold. Fili was curled up tightly, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warmth within his weakened body. He was trembling in cold, but his pale skin was beaded with perspiration. His jaw was clenched hard and his eyes screwed shut. After Kili, Bard had never seen anybody so miserable.

"Fee," Kili whispered, crawling onto the bed and nervously petting his hair. "Fee, I got Bard. He's gonna make you feel better."

Bard approached the pair of princes, settling down at the edge of the bed. Fili's eyes reluctantly opened, a flash of pain passing through them at the difficult feat. Bard reached out to brush his hand against his cheek, but Fili buried his head into Kili's tummy and refused to look up at him. Bard swallowed hard and withdrew, looking to Kili helplessly.

"He doesn't like people touching him when he's not feeling good." Kili said softly. "No one but me."

"Then... can you check his forehead for me? See how warm it is?" Bard asked quietly.

Kili nodded slowly, and used one hand to begin slowly stroking his hair from his forehead. "Gonna check your temperature, okay?" He mumbled. "Just like what mama used to do, you remember?"

Fili nodded, a small and shaky movement, and Kili kissed his hair in gratitude before Fili pulled away just far enough for Kili to rest the back of his hand against his brow.

"It's hot," Kili told Bard hesitantly. "Real hot."

"Poor thing," Bard murmured, wishing nothing more than to take Fili into his own arms. "Looks like he caught fever."

"Then what do we do?" Kili asked softly, one arm tucking around Fili's waist as his other hand slowly brushed through his hair. "Do you still have all those medicines?"

Bard nodded, rising to his feet. "I'll fetch him feverfew and make marigold tea for his headache. Think you can coax him into drinking some down?"

"I can try," Kili responded honestly, and held Fili a little closer.

Although Fili was not Bard's most cooperative patient, he did obeyed his little brother when necessary. He spoke only in quiet little mumbles, never looking anyone in the eye. Through this, Bard suspected that his throat must have been burning, so he kindly asked Kili to help him sip down a warm peppermint and honey drink. Fili cradled the cup in his hand as he huddled in bed, asking for nothing but taking all he was given.

Kili was biting his nails nervously as he stared at the fire heath. Bard had advised him not to stay too close to Fili for long when he was this ill, for he was still on the mend from his wounded leg and any further infection from virus or otherwise could prove to be dangerous. Bard returned from serving Fili another cup of tea before his rest when he spotted Kili shivering ever so slightly, even so close to the fire as he was. He frowned briefly and slid off his overcoat, and padded over to gingerly tuck it around Kili's smaller frame. Kili jumped at the contact, but his eyes softened as Bard smiled reassuringly.

"You all right?"

"Fine." Kili nodded, tugging the warm coat closer to his body. "Just... just worried."

Bard nodded sympathetically, and he sat down beside him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. Kili gratefully leaned to the touch, resting his head against Bard's chest.

"It's just..." Kili sighed quietly. "Fili's always been one to keep his pain to himself. I don't know if he thinks it's noble or something, but it really worries me. If he falls, I don't know if his ankle is sprained until he's in tears as he tries to walk. If some bastard knocks him in training, I won't know about it until I see the bruises on his body. So now, when he tells me how bad he's feeling, I... I'm worried. I think it's bad."

"If it's any consolation," Bard began, "His fever was not high enough for any rise of alarm. These symptoms that he is explaining – the headache, the stomachache – they're common for anyone around here, be it resident or visitor. I don't know what sort of sicknesses are normal where you are from, but this is nothing to worry your sweet heart over."

Kili still seemed hesitant. "Are you- sure? For in the Blue Mountains where I was born and raised, ache from both middle and head could lead to rather worrisome consequences."

Bard nodded. "Everything here is different, which means that the diseases will also be varied. I promise you, you have nothing to concern yourself over."

A small grin crossed over Kili's face, and he nuzzled into Bard's chest. "That's wonderful to hear. I suppose, I really should believe you, you've lived here longer than I have."

"I wouldn't lie to you," Bard told him. "If I was worried for Fili's health, you would be the first to know."

Kili was content at last. He wound his arms around Bard and snuggled up closely. Bard smiled and patted his back endearingly.

"Where's Bain?" Kili hummed a little while longer. "I forgot I owe him an archery lesson."

Bard's smile spread into a grin. "He took the boat out to see what fish he could catch early this morning. He'll be back shortly before the sun goes down again."

"Aw, I feel bad that I overslept."

"Nonsense, you needed your rest. He understood that." He then added, "Tilda is still worried about you."

"She's so sweet." Kili sighed. "Your children are such darlings."

The crackling of the fire was soothing, and the scent of sweet and oaky smoke swirled lazily through the air. Kili leaned up after a moment and planted a small kiss at the slope of his jaw, and Bard swiftly returned the kiss to his plush pink lips. A tiny little cooing noise slipped from Kili as he pressed a little further, playful tongues snaking their way around as Bard tugged him closer and opened his mouth wider. Kili's dug into the thin tunic Bard bore, kneading at the cotton slowly.

When Bard pulled away for a breath, Kili giggled, "I think Fili would be mad if he knew he was missing out on all the good stuff."

"What stuff?" Bard asked coyly. "It's just a bit of kissing."

"Ah," Kili smirked as he slid his thighs on either side of his waist. "Like hell it's just kissing."

Bard's eyebrows arched. "Feeling a little heated, are we?"

"No, actually, I'm freezing," Kili admitted. "Leave the coat on, okay?"

Bard shrugged, larger hands reaching for the smaller clasps of Kili's trousers. "I don't mind."

Kili grinned. The coat was so large that he could have easily used it as a robe of sorts if he were to tie it closed, in fact, he was fairly certain it would drag on the ground if he tried walking around in it. It smelled so good, like fresh pine and sweet salt and just _Bard_.

"Fuck, I loved this freakin' coat ever since I first saw you in it," Kili babbled as Bard took his prick into his hand, his long and big fingers pumping heat into the soft flesh. "Sorry about almost chucking a rock at your head, by the way."

"Sorry for threatening to kill you." Bard offered.

"As far as brave deaths go, I don't think mild communication would get me too much honor."

"Well, I didn't exactly need to come home with a concussion and a giant welt, either."

The two snickered, and Kili wrapped his arms around Bard's neck and buried his face into the warm crook of his neck. Bard could feel his soft breath against his collar grow a bit more ragged and hard, his cock stiffening and filling with hardness as he began to pump his hand quickly. Kili's hips stuttered into the touch, reaching for any spare friction he could.

"And," Bard murmured softly. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you... and your brother... and your friends."

"Don't worry about it, half of them are assholes anyway." Kili gasped out softly. "_O-oh_- and, d-don't apologize, okay? I-I know you were just l-looking out for your children."

Bard's movements slowed from a vigorous jerk to a slow and steady caress. Kili released a shaking breath in relief from the tightened strings of pressure, and a low moan escaped him at the gentle and loving ministrations. He dug his hands through Bard's long hair and cinched his fingers tightly to hold onto him.

"Besides," Kili whispered huskily. "You've done nothing but watch out for Fili and I since uncle and the others left to Erebor, and I – _nghh_ – i-it means everything to me. Fili can be such a stubborn prick, and I just- he needs someone to look out for him sometimes..."

"And you." Bard added gently.

"I... I thought I was going to... damn it..." He choked out. "I thought I was going to die, I didn't know- I was _scared_, nothing was right – uncle was gone, you were angry, and Fili was so worried-"

Bard hushed him softly, massaging small circles into his lower back to soothe him. "It's okay, sweetheart... it's okay. You're alive, and your brother is fine, save for a migraine, and I'm not angry. I never was. Everything is all right now."

"I-it's just, sometimes at night I think back about it, and I just feel terrible for what I put everyone through..."

"That's what we're here for." Bard said firmly. "That's what friends and family are there for."

"And lovers," Kili murmured. "You and Fili are the most important things to me, and I don't want either of you to ever forget I love you both more than anything else."

"I know, sweetie." Bard said quietly, slowing his hand to a stop as he rubbed beneath the quivering head of his cock with his thumb. "I know."

Kili whimpered, as if holding back from saying something, but Bard didn't press. If he was at an emotional state, the last thing he wanted to do was push him into favors he didn't want to fulfill.

Using the oil found beneath the couch – Bard had quickly learned to keep it anywhere and everywhere he thought it may be needed – he tugged the cork off the glass vial with his teeth and poured a splash or two of the thick and slippery liquid into the palm of his hand. Kili watched and licked his lips, eyes glazing over.

"I've got a question," Bard began as he started to slowly massage Kili's entrance with the tip of his index finger. Kili mewed and arched slightly. "What is it?"

"You remember... the first time we... did this...?"

Kili's cheeks blushed a lovely red. "Y-yes."

"And do you recall how... well, rough, Fili was with you?"

At this, Kili hesitated and he swallowed. "Yes."

"Is that normal? Is that the way you two normally make love?"

Kili's gaze dropped, and Bard instantly regretted asking the question. He slid his finger inside of Kili, slipping deeper and deeper still until he reached the base knuckle. Kili found comfort in the gesture, his eyes closing as Bard slowly rubbed his quivering and hot insides with his fingertip.

"We've never- never made love." Kili explained hoarsely. "It's always been... fucking. Maybe once or twice when we were new at it, but Fili has always been clear on who the dominant one was."

"But that doesn't bother you?"

Kili shook his head firmly. "No. Whatever Fili wants, I'll give to him. He's been through too much to take orders from me."

This took Bard rather aback. "What do you mean?"

"He's our uncle's heir," Kili mumbled. "Which means that there had been duties and responsibilities laid upon his shoulders as soon as he was old enough to understand them. With Erebor lost, the Blue Mountains needed stronger leaders than ever before, someone they could believe in and trust wholeheartedly."

Bard listened intently, slowly removing his finger to gently push it back inside again. A tiny sound slipped the back of Kili's throat, before he went on shakily, "H-he was always under so much stress. There would be times where he would lock himself in his room for days on end just to collect his peace of mind again."

"And you feel bad for him, so you let him have his way with you whenever you two become intimate?" Bard asked slowly, the puzzle pieces falling into place.

Kili nodded nervously. "Is that- is that okay...?"

Bard frowned. "Dearest, what you and your brother do behind closed doors is nobody's business but your own."

"B-but I thought you'd be upset-"

"I'm not upset." To punctuate the statement, Bard pushed in his second finger, and Kili gasped.

_But what I am going to do is show him the difference between a romp and a thorough lovemaking._

"On your back, sweet one." Bard told him, removing his fingers slowly. Kili nodded shakily, pulling away from Bard to lay down obediently at the couch. The sofa was large enough for Kili for him to spread out quite comfortably, but he spread only his legs and awaited further command.

"Don't wait for me to tell you what to do, okay?" Bard asked kindly of him. "You do whatever feels good."

Though hesitant, Kili nodded and adjusted himself just enough to relieve a slight strain on his right leg. Sighing in relief, he smiled up at Bard.

Bard's hardened cock twitched at the sight of the small and beautiful Kili, clad only in his own fur-lined coat that was far too large for him. He licked his lips and tugged down his britches just far enough to free his red, wet cock. Kili whimpered and arched up a little more. "Bard..."

"Easy," Bard leaned close to him, propping his upper arm over his head and kissing his lips once. "I'm going to take good care of you."

"Liar," Kili grinned weakly. "You're just gonna tease me like you did last time."

"Promise I won't."

After Bard coated his entire erection with the oil, he ran his clean hand slowly down Kili's left leg, feeling the smooth skin beneath his calloused hand. He gently lifted his leg just far enough to expose Kili's prepared little hole, and, using his other hand to align his cock straight, he began to push in the dripping head of his cock past the tight ring. Kili bit his lip tightly, brow furrowing as he watched the hard shaft, slick with his own precome and lube, slowly push deeper inside of him. He gave a pair of involuntary, tiny whimpers, and an abrupt and painful pressure around Bard's cock made him stop immediately.

"You okay?" Bard whispered against his hair, running his hand down Kili's trembling hips. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no, you can keep going."

But Kili's words were too weak, edging with tears, and Bard frowned worriedly. "Baby... does it hurt?"

Kili nodded slowly, as if admitting it was just as painful as the intrusion. For all Bard knew, it could have been.

"That's okay," Bard soothed him, "It's okay. We'll go as slow as you need it, how does that sound?"

"Good," Kili whispered.

Kili reached up to meet Bard for a kiss, their eyes sliding closed as Kili took slow breaths to relax his body for Bard's member. Mahal certainly did not create Men and Dwarves to become one in such a way, but then again, Kili always had been one to bend the rules.

"Better," Kili croaked after a minute, and Bard took his time suckling his bottom lip to make sure that the ache had indeed gone away, before adjusting his hips just enough to slide his prick inside of Kili. When his hips bumped against Kili's rear, a sure sign that Bard's entire cock was entirely sheathed within him, Kili cried out, the wide spread and burn nearing on too much for him to handle.

"Shh... I've got you, beautiful." Bard shushed him gently. "You're doing so well, so well..."

Kili sobbed into Bard's shoulder, "I-it hurts more than last time!"

"Just hold onto me." Bard murmured. He knew it hurt more, he could feel just how tighter Kili was than last time. A sign of further arousal, he knew, and wondered if it was from the endearing words and touches.

Kili's body seemed smaller than usual beneath Bard's larger and taller one, and he had the sudden urge to hide him away from the world and keep him all to himself.

"So big, so big..." Kili moaned, his back arching. "_Uhn_, your cock is so good..."

"Feeling better now?" Bard asked with a small chuckle.

"Y-yes, _please_..."

Part of Bard desired to hear Kili beg so prettily as he knew he could, but he thought better of it. This experience was not for him, but for Kili. He had to understand what it felt like to be loved, and not used as a stress-reliever.

Kili nearly wept as Bard began to roll his hips, slowly at first, allowing for him to adjust for his girth and length. He wound his arms around Bard tightly, his nails scraping down and up his back as he searched desperately for leverage and purchase. Bard growled softly at the sharp pain, but said not a word against it. He hadn't known Kili was a scratcher until now – perhaps there were other things he was about to find out about him.

Kili's tiny cries and wrenched moans filled Bard's ears and made his cock throb. He held onto his hips as he jutted a bit faster, moving harder and the head of his cock pushing deeper. Kili choked out beneath him, his legs quavering. Bard's ears were roaring and he struggled to keep his voice down. Fili was sleeping just upstairs, and he needed every minute of it he could get. But his eyes widened briefly when he realized that Kili's lips were moving, forming a single silent word, over and over again.

Curiosity grew, and, without thinking twice, Bard lifted Kili's slender hips up, slid his cock halfway from his stretched channel, and slammed back inside.

Kili's head tossed back with a loud scream of, "_Daddy!_"

Bard froze.

Kili's eyes bolted open in dawning horror of what he had just cried out so passionately.

Bard stared down at Kili, eyes widened round in shock and near disbelief. Kili was at the verge of crying, his hands and bottom lip trembling.

"Kili..." Bard stuttered out. "What... w-what do you...?"

"I..." Kili tried weakly, voice wavering and watery. "I-I just..."

"I'm not upset." Bard rushed out. "I-I'm not... I'm just..."

Kili hid his face with his hands, and Bard felt his heart ache as the small boy curled up vulnerably beneath him.

"Please, I..." Kili whimpered. "P-please, forget I said anything..."

"No, Kili," Bard stammered. "Tell me what you want. Tell me exactly what you want. I will give it to you, I promise, I just need to know."

"I said forget it!" Kili cried out, a small tear trickling down the corner of his eye. "_Please!_"

Bard nearly felt his heart break in half, but he nodded mutely and instead lowered his head to kiss tenderly at the pale skin of his neck. Kili rubbed at his eyes quickly before Bard began to gently rock into him, the coupling no longer tense and high-strung.

Kili hiccuped beneath him, the pit of his tummy growing hotter and hotter, but nowhere near the heat from the fire of his cheeks. He never felt more mortified in his life. He came with a gasp, hands scrabbling to twist into the plush cushion beneath him as his seed splattered across his middle. Bard murmured praises against his skin, against the faint purple marks he left there. Kili's eyes shut tightly as he felt the familiar trickle of cum down his well-worn cavern, and he mewled softly as Bard gingerly removed his softening cock from his stretched and gaping hole.

Kili winced as he pushed himself up and from underneath Bard, quick to wipe away his own essence from his stomach. Fresh tears burned his eyes as he forced himself not to look up at Bard, and in his humiliation, he dressed rapidly and stumbled out of the room as fast as his small feet could take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili sat silently with his knees drawn up to his chest, his thin arms wrapped around them, staring miserably out into the shimmering lake before him. He had done all he could for the previous three hours to avoid Bard as much as possible. He had scampered outside the moment he had gotten dressed, and now he was fairly certain he had a cold coming on. He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

He was scratching absently at the damp wood of the dock beneath him when he felt a pair of warm and inviting arms slip around his body. He went tense and rigid for a split second, but realized it was Fili and gratefully leaned back to the embrace.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be inside where it's warm?" Fili whispered, his voice ragged with sickness. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine." Kili's head dropped down to his knees. "I'm just... an idiot."

Fili only hummed and pulled him a little closer, rubbing his hands up and down his arms slowly to warm up his baby brother. "What did you do this time?"

"Don't say it like that," Kili flinched at his words. "I didn't know any better!"

"Hey now," Fili soothed him, nosing into his hair. "Baby, I'm not blaming you for anything. Why don't you tell me what you think you did wrong?"

"Why should I?" Kili asked of him bitterly. "So you can make fun of me, too?"

Fili's eyes widened. "Is Bard making fun of you?"

"W-well," Kili rubbed his eyes. "N-not really..."

"Kili, tell me what's going on." Fili said quietly, his words heavy with his exhaustion. "I'll listen, I promise. I'll take everything seriously."

Kili squirmed uncomfortably. His lower back was ached, and his legs felt far too weak. The way he fidget was known to Fili, who noted, "Did you two fuck?"

"No," Kili frowned. "We made love."

"Oh." Fili blinked.

Kili sighed and turned back to the water. "I just... we were... making love, and I got carried away. That's all."

This troubled Fili. "Baby, I've seen you get 'carried away' a lot during sex. What's so different about now?"

Kili didn't respond. He didn't know how to. He screwed his eyes shut and desperately wished that he was the one who had woken up sick that morning. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with all of this humiliation.

Fili's head slowly bowed onto his shoulder, and Kili turned to him. "You okay...?"

"Really not feeling all that great," Fili mumbled tiredly. "I wanted to come check on you, but now I don't know if I can even stand back up."

"Then stay." Kili said softly.

Fili nodded in wordless agreement, and his body slowly relaxed against Kili's. His arms draped around his waist and he slowly closed his eyes.

"I miss the girls," Fili absently hummed. "I was supposed to teach them how to braid beads into their hair, but I don't know if I'll be able to tonight."

"I'll teach them."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Fili held Kili in his arms as he dozed into a partial-sleep state, and Kili let him rest and watched as birds flew high in the sky.

It was stupid, Kili countered to himself. He should just tell Fili. It wasn't like it was some horrible deed that he could never be forgiven for, he just... he was caught up.

But... the thought of perhaps being able to do it again with Bard's consent?

Kili swallowed hard.

It was almost enough to make him stand back up and find Bard to ask of him.

"Fee...?"

"Mmhm?"

"Do you..." Kili began hesitantly. "Do you... _like_ when I call you 'brother' when we're... um..."

"Having sex?"

"Y-yeah."

Fili's voice grew a bit hard. "Probably more than I'm supposed to."

Kili gave a weak chuckle. "Just making sure."

"Where did that come from? Kind of a random question."

"Oh... um... you know."

Fili grew quiet, which meant to Kili that he was thinking fairly hard.

"Oh, shit." Fili marveled after a moment. "You didn't happen to cry out the wrong name, did you?"

Kili sputtered indignantly. "O-of course not! That's stupid, where did you come up with that?"

Well, Fili wasn't wrong.

"Just guessing, since you won't tell me." Fili groused. "If I guess it right, will you tell me?"

Kili sighed. It wasn't as though it was something he could possibly guess on his own.

"Fine."

"Sweet. Okay, so if you didn't shout the wrong name, did _he?_"

"No."

"Did he suck you off and then refuse to swallow?"

"No."

"Did the old man's hip lock?"

"_No_, and he's not that old!"

"Did you completely fail at role-playing?"

"Wha-? No, I said it was lovemaking!"

"Okay, so what, you had candles and his hair caught fire?"

"You know what?" Kili snapped. "I called him _daddy_. Can you believe that? He fucked me so good I shouted out _daddy_. That's what I did. Are you happy now?"

Silence.

Dead complete silence.

That is, until Fili gave a long, low whistle.

Kili moaned and covered his face with his hands for the second time that day. "Oh _gods_, I can't believe I just told you that... out of _everybody_, I told you."

"I could have sworn that fetish was only a rumor." Fili mused humorously. "Looks like I owe Dwalin a pint."

"You can't tell him!" Kili spun around, eyes wide as his hands grappled onto Fili's loose tunic. "You can't tell anybody!"

"Whoa, baby, honey." Fili hushed him, squeezing his shoulders. "I promise I won't."

"It's stupid, isn't it?" Kili asked of him, already beginning to feel the hot tears in his eyes. "I didn't even know our father, so why the hell would I call _Bard_-"

"Kili," Fili began quietly, "Don't beat yourself up. It's fine. I understand, I'm sure Bard does, too. It's normal, okay? Some people just like nicknames."

"But- but _daddy? Really?_" Kili whimpered.

"You never got the privilege to call anybody 'daddy'." Fili reminded him. "It's a very close and endearing term, used correctly, so to me, it makes sense for you to want to find someone to call that. Bard looks out for us, so perhaps somewhere in your mind, Bard is a bit of a father to you. And that's fine, okay?"

Kili's shoulders slumped.

Fili went on, "Even if you don't think of it like that, it's fine even just as a hobby in bed. Or, in your case, couch."

"But Bard's got children," Kili said miserably. "I'm sure 'daddy' isn't a term he wants to hear during an orgasm."

Fili eyed him skeptically. "Have you once heard either Sigrid or Tilda or Bain refer to him as that? It's always been 'da' or 'father'. I don't know about you, but that's all I've heard."

Kili whined, "Still..."

"Look, if you want to feel bad about it, go ahead, but I'm telling you that you don't have to." Fili sighed, his voice growing a bit softer in his drowsiness. "Talk to him, brother. You might like what you'll hear."

It took a little more convincing, but Fili managed to persuade Kili into finding Bard. Fili's body was weakening as the minutes went by, and he needed Kili's help to get back upstairs and into bed again. With a kiss to his hot brow, Kili promised him he would come back once he squared up with Bard.

It was just an hour or two before sundown, which meant that Kili had only that long before Bain returned from his fishing trip. God knows how he might react to stumbling into his father fucking one of the dwarves he had given refuge to.

Deciding to save Bain from the mind-scarring of that mental image, he took a deep breath and sought out Bard. It didn't take long – whenever Bard was troubled or uneasy, he could usually be found in his own bedroom curled with a book and a mug of hot tea. Today was no exception.

"Bard...?" Kili asked softly as dug his nails timidly into the wooden door frame.

Bard looked up, a look of surprise crossing his features. "Oh, Kili, thank goodness... I thought perhaps you had run off."

"Yeah, looks like you were worried frantic." Kili muttered, looking down.

Bard sighed and stood up. He walked over to Kili and rested his hands on his hips, watching him carefully. "Kili... I wanted to apologize. You did nothing wrong, nothing at all, but I freaked."

"Shut up." Kili frowned. "You had every right in the world to freak."

Bard considered this. "Not every right. But I did have a few questions."

"Only makes sense." Kili's gaze dropped.

"I just wanted to know," Bard began slowly. "How long have you been wanting to call me that?"

Kili swallowed and shifted his weight on his feet nervously. "I hadn't planned it. It just... came out. But once I did, I-I realized that I wanted to do it again."

Bard smiled softly and raised a hand to his cheek. His palm was warm from the tea, and Kili felt his body nearly melt from the gesture.

"I-it's not like I think of you as my father," Kili stuttered. "It- it's not like that. Not really. A-and it's not as though I'm thinking of my father, because I-I never knew him. It's just- you're tall, you protect me, you protect Fili, you _love_ us-"

Kili's words were silenced with a sealing kiss. A sound of alarmed surprise escaped him, but he slid his eyes closed and let himself sink against his chest and wind his arms loosely around his neck.

"It's alright," Bard whispered against his jaw, his teeth grazing gently at the supple skin there. "Whatever you need, I'll give to you."

"Promise?" Kili found himself choking free.

"I swear."

Kili took a deep and steadying breath. "In that case... this time, I don't want you to go easy. I want you to fuck me."

Bard's eyes hardened at his words, seeming to flash as he looked down to him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kili nodded smoothly. "And I don't want you to prepare me, either."

Bard hesitated. "Kili-"

"No, I'm serious. You already fucked the fuck out of me, and I've been doing nothing all day. I'm fine."

"Fucked the-? Goodness, you're going to be the death of me." But Bard smirked, and without a second more of delay, he grabbed onto Kili's hips and hauled him up against the wall. Kili grunted and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, drawing him closer with his heels until their groins pressed hard together.

"Fili probably heard that," Kili rasped as Bard rutted against him, his lips and teeth attacking his throat.

"Is he feeling better?" Bard growled against his skin before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Kili groaned and pushed his head closer. "A bit, he still sounds like shit. We should probably let him sleep."

"The way you're acting now, I'd be surprised if I lasted more than five minutes." Bard laughed out, pulling back to admire the deep purple bruise that was already beginning to blossom across his neck.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It may be."

Any response Kili was about to give was lost when Bard dragged him down to his bed. The mattress of feathers and straw was actually quite comfortable, and the sharp crinkle of the dried plant beneath the fabric of the bedsheets reminded Kili of the fuck Fili had served to him at Beorn's house.

Kili had barely enough time to make himself the least bit comfortable before Bard was over him, stripping him naked. The tunic, the britches, and the smalls were gone in seconds.

Kili barely had time to blush before Bard was ordering him, "On your knees, hands on the headboard."

Kili nodded wordlessly, a thrill running up his spine. He grabbed onto the wooden headboard and spread his thighs. He then arched his back and sauntered his haunches slowly, enough for Bard to eagerly grab for a handful of his arse cheeks, making him mewl and reach to the touch. Then suddenly, a stunningly cold yet equally as warm sensation to his rumpled rim had sparks racing like strings through Kili's body. He legs began to quiver, toes curling in and his nails dug into the headboard as the tip of Bard's tongue circles his entrance slowly, around and around.

"Oh, fuck," Kili gasped, the muscles of his back and blades coiling. "You have- no idea- how good that feels-!"

In response, Bard's large hands spread his cheeks and Kili whimpered at such an exposed position. He buried the need to push him back, to say _quit it_, this was such an intimate thing – _only Fili can do this_ – but no. He needed this, fuck, he needed it. Bard was part of them now.

"Please," He panted out, his heavy eyelids falling to half mast. "_Daddy_."

The single word rolled off his tongue like silk and tasted sweet as sugar in his mouth.

"What do you need, baby?" Bard whispered, kneading his handful of his perky rump. "Tell daddy what you need."

Kili nearly moaned at the words.

Yes.

_Yes. _

_That was what he needed to hear._

"Need your mouth," He sobbed out. "Please, I want your tongue inside me!"

"Good boy," Bard crooned, "Such a good boy. You'll have your reward now, pet."

Any sort of response, word, or sound was entirely lost when Bard's slick and thick tongue worked its way inside of Kili's tiny hole. Kili nearly screamed, his senses heightened to the point of overload. He could feel every twitch, every lap, every _flick_ of his tongue deep in him, writhing and twisting about within him.

When Bard pulled away, Kili found that he was gasping for a breath of air, his face flushed and his cock standing high and leaking profusely.

"You stay there," Bard warned him as he sat up. Kili nodded once more, breathlessly, in his agreement, licking his lips.

Bard did well to remember Kili's one of two requests, and dismissed the idea of preparing him. Moments later had him slicking up his cock with oil from his nightstand – which was a type of massage oil, if Kili remembered correctly – and hands grabbing at his hip as a familiar thick shaft began to plunder its way through Kili's wet hole. He groaned low in his throat, the blunt head of Bard's cock prying him wide open from the inside. The ridge caught briefly at a hard bump within him that made his breath hitch and his prick ache, and he panted heavily.

"I don't understand how you're still tight after all these weeks," Bard whispered, rubbing his shoulder blades slowly. "It's some sort of gift you have."

"I'm full of surprises," Kili pushed back against his loins, breathing hard as he reached the hilt of his cock. It was such a raw and satisfying burn, to be so full and spread wide open. "_Fuck_."

Bard's forehead pressed against the back of Kili's head, his lip curling as a growl emitted from deep within his chest.

"Fucking-" Kili choked out. "You're- so much bigger- than brother-"

A brief pause, followed by a dark murmur, dripping in desire, "My little boys are just naughty things."

Kili groaned, low and loud, his head leaning hard against the headboard. "Daddy... you have... no idea..."

"Tell me," Bard ordered, his fingers winding into his locks of mangled hair. He gave a sharp tug and Kili cried out.

"I want you to tell me everything you and your brother have done." Bard demanded. "Tell me."

With great difficulty, Kili turned to Bard, his dark eyes glazed and hazy, pink lips parted and swollen from bruising kisses.

"You," He rasped out, his rich and deep voice half an octave lower than usual. "might not like the answer to that."

"Tell me where you've fucked, and you'll have your reward." Bard continued, ignoring him. "I won't move my cock until you answer me."

Kili swallowed hard and his fingernails twitched further into the wooden headboard.

"Tell me!" Bard snapped in false anger, snapping his wrist back and yanking harder on Kili's hair until he nearly screamed, his head tossing back.

"_Everywhere!_" He cried out, his back arching hard as tears burned in his eyes but – _Aule_ – it was such a beautiful burn! His skin was on fire, hypersensitive from just the abuse of his scalp. Bard's head shot up and his eyes hardened like dark steel.

"It didn't matter where we were!" Kili wailed out. "If he wanted it, we'd fuck! I-if we were- where people could see us, o-or anywhere public-!"

"Public?" Bard whispered in near disbelief.

"It's okay." Kili laughed out weakly, a watery smile crossing his lips. "I-I fuckin' loved it. You- you shoulda see their faces, Bard, watching the g-great Thorin's sister-sons_ fucking!_"

As promised, Bard rewarded Kili for the confession. He grasped his curved hips and an abrupt and hard thrust, and Kili gasped loudly the sudden brutal movement. "O-oh!"

Kili was right – he was still loosened from the previous romp. His cavern coiled tight and squeezed hot and hard, but there was a certain relaxation that gave Bard the confidence he needed to begin thoroughly fucking into him. His teeth sunk into the tanned skin of Kili's shoulder, his hips slamming so hard against Kili's arse that the entire bed frame bumped loudly against the wall and sent a tremor through the room. The sound was pure music to his ears.

Kili's hands throbbed and his knuckles flushed white in his tight grip on the wooden plank. His nails were embedded into the cracks, palms growing strained and sore. His teeth grit hard and his eyes shut tightly, clenching his jaw to keep what sounds of complete and ruined debauchery stifled.

"Daddy," He gasped out as his chest began to ache.

Bard withdrew from his shoulder, smirking and eying the fresh bruise appreciatively. "What is it, baby?"

"Will you-" He groaned mid-sentence as a sudden rough scrape of Bard's cockhead against the bump of his sweetest spot sent ablazed needles through his spine. "Will you visit us in – _ahn_ – E-Erebor? W-will you please?"

"Of course I will," Bard murmured, using one hand to push Kili's left leg further apart. Kili whimpered and his toes curled in.

"I'll visit you whenever you'll have me." Bard promised. "That is- if I don't get kicked out here, first."

Kili gave a short, breathless little laugh that quickly died when he felt himself nearly close – far too close.

"O-oh, fuck no." He whimpered out. "Don't- don't wanna cum yet!"

"Do it," Bard ordered wickedly. "I want to feel you around my cock when you cum."

"You always do, bastard." Kili groaned heart-brokenly. "Can't... don't want to...!"

"Kili," Bard's voice edged with anger.

"Daddy's ordering you to cum."

"B-but-!"

"_Now_."

"I-I can't! I don't want to!" Kili shouted out frantically. "Please, papa!"

"You have until I count to three," Bard snarled. "And if you don't cum before then, I'll make sure you don't for the rest of the week."

"No _fair!_" Kili screamed, "That's no _fair_, daddy!"

"One."

Kili yelled out in frustration, pushing his hips as far back as he could reach. Bard's fat cock was sliding in and out too quickly for his body to accumulate to, and every other thrust was a dry and rough scratch and it just _felt so good_.

"You wouldn't do this to Fili!" Kili cried out accusingly. "You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't! You like him _more_, don't you, daddy?"

It was torture, pure and sweet and perfect torture and Bard was playing his part so well Kili's entire body was quaking with over-stimulation.

"That's not true." Bard said calmly, even as he dragged Kili's hips roughly against his pelvis with every thrust, digging in that much deeper and stretching him that much further.

"Don't you dare play games with me. _Two_."

Kili slammed his fist into the wall above the headboard. Obscene sounds were slipping his mouth faster than he could hope to control them. Sick begs in a mix of every language he knew, wordless sobs, incoherent whines, and broken wavering moans. He was utterly and hopelessly and helplessly laid out for Bard.

And he loved it.

"It's because he's prettier, isn't it?" Kili demanded of him. "Isn't it? H-his hair's the color of refined _gold_, everyone says so!"

"You and your brother are equally beautiful for different reasons. Now stop being such a whiny brat, and cum, do you hear me?"

"I don't want to!" Kili hiccuped, but he knew it was all for naught. It burned and throbbed and ached, and it hurt to keep it in. He had to cum, he couldn't do it. He couldn't even keep his eyes open any longer. He panted heavily, the head of his abused and neglected cock swelling red with desperation.

Bard saw easily through the facade. "Look at that," he purred smugly. "Is my baby finally about to cum? Is he going to obey daddy and do as he was told?"

"Yes," Kili gasped raggedly. "I- I- gotta cum-!"

"Then do it." Bard reached down and gave a swift and strong jerk of his hand down to the base of Kili's dick.

"_Three_."

Kili's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open into a silent scream. Hot and thick cum spurted from the tip of his cock, dribbling down the brown bedsheets and surely staining him with his essence. His ears roared and he felt paralyzed on the spot as his mind froze over in the sheer intensity of the completion. It was only when he felt Bard's softening cock slide slowly, gingerly from his channel did he realize that he had, too, came. Every nerve in his being was a live wire, but simultaneously numb.

He couldn't feel a thing from his waist down until Bard wound his arms around him and cradled him against his chest.

"Oh, my gods," Kili croaked out weakly, his body completely limp in Bard's arms. "Oh... my... _gods_..."

"You are amazing," Bard whispered. "You're beautiful and so, so amazing. I don't know how else to describe it. My mind is absolutely blank."

"I... have a feeling I know what you're talking about..." Bard laughed weakly, haughty and short and clearly out of breath, but it was enough to make Kili giggle and bury his head against his chest.

"I'll bet we woke up Fili."

Kili snickered. "A couple times."

"He's probably pissed."

"Or jerking off."

Bard chuckled and leaned back until he was laying down onto the bed, his hand tucked behind his head. "I am probably getting too old for this."

Kili pouted and sat up unsteadily. "You're not old."

Bard chuckled. "Probably not to you, which I definitely appreciate. By the way..." He looked up to him curiously. "Did you mean what you said about... about Fili taking you in, well, public?"

Kili's cheeks flushed red and he glanced away in a fashion that told Bard the answer to his question.

"Yeah," Kili squirmed a bit. "It was... it really was fun. At first, I was really against the idea, but he showed me just how much of a turn-on it can be when people watch you fuck. Ever tried it?"

"Can't say I have. Were you... Fili's first?"

Kili gave a tiny nod before he curled up beside Bard and tucked his head over his shoulder. "As he was mine."

Bard's smile softened, and he kissed his damp brow. "Sleep now, okay?"

Kili pouted but obediently shut his eyes. Even he couldn't deny the slinking fog of exhaustion clouding his movements and mind, and nothing sounded quite as good as snuggling up beside Bard's bigger and taller body and sleeping away the rest of the evening.

But first, a tiny smile crossed his lips, and he asked innocently, "But can I have a bedtime story first, daddy?"


End file.
